In finishing a fabric web, the web may be passed through a padder, a dryer, a cure box, about cooling cans containing water, a washer, and another finish dryer. The temperature is varied in all and/or any of the above machines at any time and for various reasons. In printing the web is printed, then passed through an ager to develop the color, a washer, a dryer, and a finisher.
In the drying of a printed fabric web, should the printed side of the web contact the guiding rollers or drums, there is often deposited some of the printing ink on the rollers or drums which will discolor other portions of the fabric and cause seconds to be formed.